I love the way you lie
by Redmoon1997
Summary: Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  I love the way you lie  I love the way you lie


**Yet another Kingcrabshipping one-shot. It took me a lot of time doing this. The fic was inspired by the song 'I love the way you lie' I have that song stuck in my head and decided to make something useful with it, like make a fic with it. And this website clearly needs more Kingcrabshipping love. I hope that you all enjoy it.**

**A/N: Rated M for lemon, swearing and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 5D's, it's characters or the amazing song**

**Story: I love the way you lie**

**

* * *

**

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**  
_

A beaten up Yusei Fudo was currently laying on the floor of his, or Jack's, new house. His left eye turned into an ugly shade of black and there was some blood coming from his mouth. Bruises could be seen all over his chest and a few sobs escaped from the raven haired teen. The sight was not beautiful at all. Unfortunately, even crying made everything worse. The hot tears touched the recent bruises and caused them to ache.

Yusei took a deep breath and tried to stand up. His attempts failed when he winced in pain. Probably from the places where he had just been hit. He fell in the floor once again, a little groan escaped his bloody lips. He was breathing very hard. It was almost too difficult for him to do so.

It was still hard for him to believe that this what happened to him. It pains him to know that Jack is the one doing all of this things to him. It started all of the sudden. The first four months were amazing for them. Hot kissed were shared among each other and ardent touches were often shared as their bodies rocked together in the most erotic dance known to man. But then Jack suddenly started going to a nearby bar. That's when everything changed. Jack came home drunk and yelled at Yusei for different reasons, claiming that Yusei was cheating on him or that Yusei did not loved him anymore.

Yusei did love Jack. He still does. Deep inside of him, he had a small hope that Jack would return to normal. That he would simply be the loving boyfriend he used to have.

Jack was currently at the bar. He was alone at the house. Nobody was near him to attend his injuries. Yusei was already used to all Jack did to him. It was a routine. Jack always beats him up after returning from the bar and then he justs returns to said place. But that is not the worse part. Once Jack is completely sober he remembers everything...and he does not regret anything. His face doesn't hold any pain from what he did to his boyfriend.

Yusei told Crow once about his situation. His friend told him to get away from Jack as soon as possible. It was a simple thing to do, yet, so hard. It pained Yusei to be away from Jack. Even more than the things that Jack did to him. He loved the blond teen too much to just leave him.

He will bear with all of the pain. For Jack. For their love.

_**I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight all I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight**_

"You stupid whore! What were you doing with that bitch?" Jack yelled once more to Yusei as his fist met Yusei's face.

"..."Yusei did not respond. The pain he was feeling overtook all of his senses and did not allowed him to think straight. His eyes were starting to fill with new tears as his hand reached up to touch the recently hit spot.

Jack lifted Yusei by his shirt. They made eye contact for a while until Yusei looked away. Jack's eyes were very intense. "What were you doing with that bitch?" Jack asked once more.

"Don't call Aki a bitch, Jack" Yusei defended his friend "We were just talking. Nothing more"

Jack didn't buy anything Yusei said. He threw Yusei against the floor.

"I'll call her whatever I want to" Jack kicked Yusei straight on the ribs.

"Ahhh!" Yusei screamed as loud as he could, letting all of that intense pain out.

"I give you a place to stay. Clothes that you can use. My love. And what do you do to repay me? You just go and fuck that stupid bitch!" Jack kept yelling. Yusei was surprised that everyone was oblivious to what was happening. Jack's voice was very loud and it could be heard from far away.

"She is not a bitch!" Yusei spat at Jack ,"At least I can have a conversation with her without receiving any kind of pain"

Yusei saw as Jack's face held nothing but pure, scary anger. He quickly regretted saying those words as soon as they left his mouth. Jack was completely blinded with fury as he took a few steps closer to Yusei. He knelt down so he could see Yusei straight on the eyes.

"You are mine" Jack muttered. After that, everything became black

_**High off of love, drunk from my hate  
It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love him  
The more I suffer, I suffocate  
Right before I'm about to drown, he resuscitates  
Me, he fuckin' hates me and I love it, Wait!  
Where you going? I'm leaving you.  
No you ain't. Come back. We're running right back**_

Jack returned from the bar as he did every night. He was completely drunk. There was nobody there to help him walk, so he almost tripped a couple of times. His eyes stared at nothing more than the road ahead. He was close to his and Yusei's house. Five hours ago he left the blue eyed teen alone in the house, tied up in one of the legs of the kitchen table.

There was no way that Jack was going to leave him alone to see Aki. He couldn't bear to lose Yusei.

Many people would think that he did not loved Yusei at all. Those people who thought that are wrong. Jack really did Yusei. Too much that it felt like he was burning on the inside. He just doesn't want to bear with the pain of loosing Yusei. He has seen the way both men and women stared at him, and Jack did not like it one bit. To have Yusei stay in the house he had to scare him. To make sure that Yusei understood that he was for Jack and Jack alone.

It pained Jack to treat Yusei like that but...he had no other choice.

After a five minute walk he finally arrived home. He took the key from the pocked in his jacket and got inside of the house. He removed his jacket in one swift motion and tossed it aside in one of the corners of the house. He took out his shoes and tossed them aside as well.

He started walking towards the kitchen. Once he arrived there he saw the shivering form of his lover. His wrists were still tied up to the table and his legs were sprawled in the floor. Sweat was dripping from his face to the floor. Half lidded eyes stared up to meet amethyst and small breaths were coming out from the slightly opened moth. The raven had no shirt, since it was removed before Jack left home, an he did not had any pants on. His only piece of clothes were the boxers briefs that were blocking his manhood. It was a very arousing view for Jack.

"Jack...please" came out f Yusei's moth. Nothing but a mere whisper.

Jack's hand touched Yusei's sweaty cheek. His fingers trailed Yusei's mark as his other hand rubbed the tip of Yusei's erection. A small moan escaped Yusei's mouth. Jack's finger moved from Yusei's mark to Yusei's lower lip and ran it trough it. It was so soft. Jack couldn't resist the urge to kiss Yusei. So he did. It was not a soft kiss. It was a kiss filled with nothing but passion and lust. At the need of air Jack parted his lips away from Yusei's.

"Please what?" Jack asked the raven.

Yusei panted for a moment. The kiss took a lot of his breath away.

"Untie me" Yusei managed to say.

A smirk came across Jack's face. He pinched on of Yusei's nipple over and over again. He kept doing it until the nipple was completely hardened.

"Do you really want me to untie you?" Jack gave Yusei's ear a lick.

Yusei nodded.

Jack began considering it. He wanted to take Yusei right now. Yet, he knew that the blue eyed boy has suffered enough. The least he could do for him was untie him. Jack started undoing the ropes, finally setting Yusei free.

When he was completely free, Yusei stared at his wrists. Two red spots were marked on the tanned skin as an aching feeling took over that little area. Yusei rubbed the red marks and glared at Jack. His azure eyes held nothing more than pure anger.

Jack tried to touch Yusei once more but Yusei slapped his hand away.

"Don't. Touch. Me" he said and ran upstairs, locking himself up in his bedroom.

_**Here we go again, it's so insane  
'Cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind in his back  
He's Lois Lane, but when it's bad, it's awful  
I feel so ashamed, I snapped, "Who's that dude?"  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on him, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength**_

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**_

Jack and Yusei were currently at a public restaurant in Neo Domino City. All the tables were completely full and staff could be seen walking around, serving every order. Jack was eating a steak while Yusei settled for a simple soup. Jack took a sip of the wine he ordered a while ago. He was trying his best to control his nerves. He noticed that there were some people starring at Yusei in a dirty way.

A male waiter came to their table. "Is there anything you need?" he asked in a polite way.

"No" Jack responded.

"If there is anything you may like you just need to tell me" he winked at Yusei and went to another table. It did not went unnoticed by Jack.

"Who is that?" he said trough gritted teeth.

Yusei shrugged. "I don't know. I have never seen him before in my life" he went back to eat his soup.

"Bullshit" Jack almost screamed. Some of the people in the restaurant started looking at them, as if there was a very interesting show going on at the moment. "Who is he and why did he winked at you?" Jack asked one more time.

Yusei looked at Jack in complete disbelief.

"I don't know Jack. I already told you that"

Yusei's tone was sincere. Everyone could easily believe him. Unfortunately, Jack didn't. He put some money on the table to pay for the food and took Yusei by the arm. He dragged him all the way to the restaurant and tossed him in the passenger's seat in his car.

Soon, Yusei's clothing were tossed aside, leaving the tanned skin completely exposed. Blue eyes widened as Jack started removing his own clothing.

"What are you doing?" Yusei asked in a demanding tone.

"Showing you your true place" Jack bit Yusei's neck hard enough to leave a mark. The bite was so hard that a trail of blood was coming out from it. Yusei began to struggle against Jack's grip but it was completely useless. Jack was much stronger than him.

"Stop it Jack. You're hurting me"

Jack ignored Yusei's comment. He spread Yusei's legs, showing his arousing entrance. Jack licked his lips in anticipation. He positioned himself in front of Yusei's entrance, "I hope that you learn your lesson after this". With that said Jack pushed himself inside of Yusei.

Yusei should probably be screaming by now. Many people in his position would. Yusei was already used to that king of pain, or worse. He was getting sick of Jack's constant treatment. He was reaching his limit.

After a few more trusts Jack came inside of Yusei. He pulled out of the hole, blood and semen coming out from it. Yusei said nothing at all. He just looked away from Jack. He could not bear to see Jack right now. After those situations he just couldn't. He always felt ashamed. Ashamed to be weak, unsatisfying, unloved.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Yusei asked the blond teen.

"It's for your own good"

Deep inside, they both knew that it was nothing more than a lie.

_**You ever love somebody so much,  
you could barely breathe when you with 'em?  
You meet, and neither one of you even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah, them chills, used to get 'em  
Now you gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em  
You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em  
You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're with 'em**_

_**It's the fate that took over, it controls you both  
So they say, you're best to go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know you 'cause today,  
That was yesterday, yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playing over  
But you promised him, next time you'd show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game, but you lied again  
Now you get to watch him leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it "window pane"**_

_-Flashback-_

_A raven haired boy was standing besides a Sakura tree in the beautiful park. A big fountain could be spotted in the middle with the designs of the sakura flower. People could be seen walking around alone, with their families or walking their pets. Squirrels ran from tree to tree as birds flew in the majestic sky. _

_Yusei, the raven haired boy, always loved visiting this park. There was always some kind of sweet harmony that he always enjoyed. It was the perfect place to think when you have a hard time at home._

"_Excuse me" Yusei turned around to see a handsome, blond teen looking at him. "Can you tell me where can I find a restaurant. I am new in this areas" the blond teen spoke in a genuine Australian accent. _

"_Of course. Follow me" Yusei said and started walking north from where he was. The blond followed him with no complaints._

_The kept walking until they reached a large building. It was painted in a light yellow color and a delicious aroma came out from it. It was definitely the place that the blond was looking for. _

"_Than you"_

"_It's no problem. Really" _

_The blond smiled at Yusei and took his hand "My name is Jack Atlus" he planted a small kiss on Yusei's hand. Yusei felt his cheeks grew hot at the contact of Jack's soft lips against his skin._

"_I'm...I'm Yusei Fudo" Yusei replied. _

_He saw Jack smiling at him._

"_Want to have dinner with me tonight? I will pay for everything" Jack asked. He had just met the boy and he felt like he needed to be more close to him._

"_I don't want to be a burden" was Yusei's reply._

"_It's no burden at all. In fact, it would be an honor to have dinner with such a lovely person as you"_

_Yusei felt that the blush he had started to grew darker._

"_In that case, I would love to" Yusei told Jack after he brushed away the blush._

_-End Flashback-_

That was the first time he had seen Jack. It was love at first sight. Everything seemed so perfect at that moment. Yusei loved the new feeling that Jack woke in him. What changed?

What he felt back then was love at first sight. It was truly an amazing feeling. Like butterflies were flying all over their stomach. He remembered when they started their relationship...

-_Flashback-_

_Jack and Yusei were at the park were they first met. They sat in the bench in front of the beautiful fountain. They heard as the water drops met with the rest of the water at the fountain, a very relaxing sound. Jack's strong arms were around Yusei's slender form as Yusei's head laid in Jack's shoulder. Strong hands were softly caressing raven hair._

"_This is nice" Yusei whispered, breaking the intense silence that took over the entire park. Jack looked down to see Yusei straight in the face._

"_It really is" Jack planted a tender kiss in Yusei's forehead. "I wish we could just stay like this" he continued._

_Yusei smiled at Jack's comment and sat on Jack's lap._

"_Can you promise me something?" Yusei asked his blond lover._

"_Of course. Anything for you"_

"_Promise that you will take care of me. Forever"_

_Now it was Jack's turn to smile. He intertwined Yusei's hand with his own._

"_I promise to never hurt you in this lifetime. To always you and only you. Yusei, I can't live without you" _

_The promise was sealed by a kiss full of love._

_-End Flashback-_

"Sp much for that promise" Yusei muttered to himself and looked ahead of him. He was at the exact park where he and Jack met. Many memories still invaded his mind. Both filled with either love and pain.

Yusei couldn't bear with the intense pain anymore. He still loved Jack. Even after all the things the blond did to him he still loved him. But Yusei could not take it anymore. He can't live without Jack. Yet, he can't live with Jack either. There was only one way to escape. Out of his pocket, Yusei took a small kitchen knife. He looked at his own refection before whispering:

"I'll miss you Jack"

Darkness took over after Yusei stabbed himself in the stomach.

* * *

Jack was at his house. He was completely alone. Two hours ago he and Yusei had another one of their usual fight. This time the results came out a little different. The fight ended when Yusei escaped, using the window as an exit.

Jack turned the TV on. Maybe some TV will make him forget about Yusei for a while. He put on the news. He felt his heart break when he saw who was on TV.

A very pale Yusei laid on the floor, a pool of blood was coming out from him. He saw some of the bruises he made to the poor boy, like the black eye and a wound over his arm. Paramedics gently placed him inside of the ambulance and took off.

_'The victim was identified as Yusei Fudo. The paramedics told us that he made an attempt of suicide but they weren't so sure. Other wounds were found all over his body that indicated that the victim was being abuse. To all of his family, he is going to be transferred to the Neo Domino Hospital' Jack heard the news reporter say on TV._

_He got up, grabbed his keys and drove to the hospital._

'What did you do Yusei?' Jack paused his thoughts for a moment. It was all his entire fault. He was the one that inflicted all of that damage to Yusei. 'What did I do?'

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**_

Yusei has spend one week in a coma. Some people donated some blood for the blue eyed teen. His color was slowly coming back at each passing day. His breathing became even once the blood was transferred. Jack spent the whole week in the hospital. The nurses tried to send him home but Jack refused. He wanted to be the first one to see Yusei wake up.

"Please wake up" Jack whispered into Yusei's ear, only to receive no response.

Jack bit his lip. He would not give up just yet.

"Wake up, love" he whispered.

Still no response.

"Come on Yusei. I need you right now. I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I won't blame you if you hate me once you wake up but please" Jack sobbed a little "wake up"

At that moment, Yusei's eyes shot up. A huge, burning pain took over his body. He clenched his fist to bear with it. His eyes stared at Jack.

"What are you doing him?" he asked, his tone showed no emotion at all. Like he was just some kind of robot.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok" Jack replied.

Yusei looked at Jack in disbelief.

"If I was ok? Since when did you care about that? All you ever do is beat the crap out of me, violate me, insult me. If you ask me, Jack, that's not caring" Yusei spat at Jack.

"I'm sorry" the amethyst eyes boy was at the verge of tears.

"Sorry isn't enough. I stayed for you all this time hoping that you would change...but you didn't. You know how hard it is to love someone that doesn't love you back. That doesn't even respects you " he coughed a little. His throat was burning "Leave now"

"Yusei...I..." Jack started but he was cut off by Yusei.

"Leave!" Yusei screamed.

Jack whispered another "I'm sorry" before leaving the hospital, leaving a crying Yusei alone with all of his thoughts.

_**Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me  
When it comes to love you're just as blinded  
Baby, please come back, it wasn't you, Baby, it was me.  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?  
Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall  
Next time? There won't be no next time  
I apologize, even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games, I just want him back. I know I'm a liar  
If he ever tries to fuckin' leave again,  
I'ma tie him to the bed and set this house on fire  
I'm just gonna**_

Yusei began packing all of his stuff. He made the decision to move away with crow. He still hasn't told his friend but he was completely sure that Crow will accept him once he asks him.

"Please stay" Jack tried to convince Yusei. He did not want his koi to leave him.

Yusei didn't even bother to comment back. He just continued packing.

Jack walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Yusei's waist.

"I am deeply sorry Yusei"

Yusei sighed. "Don't you get tired of saying that Jack?"

"No" Jack shook his head "Because I mean it. Everyday I think about what I did to you. It pains me to know that it was me who did all of those stuff"

"Jack..." Yusei started but he was silenced by Jack.

"Let me finish" Jack took a very deep breath, "I was scared. Scared to loose you. I really do love you. I don't feel complete whenever we are away. When I saw you on the news my heart stopped beating. I realized something at that moment. If you love something then you should take good care of it. And that's when I decided that if you died, I would follow you soon. I can't live without you"

Yusei's eyes widened. He kept his mouth shut. He wanted to listen to everything Jack needed to say.

"Everything that happened was my fault. Not yours. I admit that. Next time I'm mad I won't do anything to hurt you. I promise that" Jack knew that part of it was a lie. They would eventually end up hurting each other again. But Jack will make sure to make it better.

Yusei ran his slender hand trough Jack's tear stained cheek. He had never heard Jack being so...honest. Maybe he could give Jack a chance. He did love the blond. Too much to be real. Jack leaned into Yusei's soft touch. He missed it so much.

"Ok" Jack smiled at Yusei "But you only get one chance Yusei told Jack.

The amethyst eyed boy nodded. "I will make sure not to waste it"

Yusei gave Jack a peck on the lips "I will probably forgive you again anyway. I love you. And the way you lie"

After that the couple showed their love in the most passionate moment.

Every relationship contains love and hate. Care and pain. Truth and lies. There has to be a balance between all of that. If you truly love someone, you have to love everything about them. You have to love the good and the bad they have inside of them. Yusei learned his lesson. So did Jack. After all the pain they cause to each other they are now cherishing their love. They know that pain will wait for them in the future but they didn't care. As long as they had each other, they would be fine.

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
**_

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**It's finally done. Largest one-shot I've ever written **sighs in relief.** I am very proud of myself. I finally did something large. I will post it on the Kingcrabshipping website. You can visit my profile for the link. I love so much the song. Please review and tell me what do you thing.**

**Love,**

**Redmoon1997**


End file.
